


Insatiable

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Just Married, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Meredith is about to go under and Addison realizes that this is going to put a damper on their sex life
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter, you know I have A LOT of meddison thoughts. I think I might try to make my random meddison headcanons into drabbles.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated

“The honeymoon is over,” Addison groaned as she squeezed Meredith’s hand. Meredith had subjected herself to a battery of tests and was going through with the liver transplant. She grinned up at Addie.

“My insatiable wife,” Meredith teased.

“You knew that when you married me.”

“I know, but you’re just going to have to settle for being my big spoon for a few weeks.”

“I think I can handle that Mer.” The interns came to take Meredith to surgery and Addison held her hand tightly, “I’ll be here when you get out. I love you!”

“I love you too Addie.”


End file.
